Eagle
Eagle was a Clone Commando of Rapier Squad which was trained by Wad'e Tay'Haai a member of the Jango Fett's personal picked Training Sergeants, after Geonsis his squad was killed and he was forced to join a new Squad named Rescue Squad and his squad's members where Their Sergeant Blaze,Icon, and Gears. Eagle and his squad where assigned to help the 15th Raptor Company by General Iri Camas in the Bespin Op which was a success and they stayed with The Raptors but occasionally would do missions for Admiral Gregory Theta and ARC General Errant. Later they where part of the battle of Mustafar against Agent 77. He and his squad where assigned again to Zevin Nexus only though along with a squad of The 15th's led by Corporal Lookout against the Crime Lord Cobble forces during the battle of Rodia. They where about to capture Cobble when a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter arrived named Zatt Farr. Zatt demand they hand over Cobble so he could exact revenge on him. Zev refused by saying that they where taking him to Corusant and Zatt replied by firing rockets at the clones and Zev. Zev was about to attack Farr when Farr revealed his Force sensitive by force pushing him away. The two engaging in a duel and Zatt was about to best Zev when Cobble unleashed his hybrid newly created gift from Uyl Yol, and enslaved scientist Dr.Elliot Carson The Rakghouls. The Rakghouls killed Lookout and his men but not before Lookout killed them along with the help of Zev, Rescue, and Farr. Cobble escaped and Zatt left vowing that this wasn't the last time they would meet. Rescue squad fought in many battles alongside their brothers in the 411 Attack Legion and troops from other legions such as the 212th Attack Battalion, 501st Legion,Wolfpack,The 47 Crow Squadron,The Iron Company and many others. Rescue Squad also worked alongside other commando squads such as The Famous Delta Squad,Omega Squad,Shadow 9 (General Errant's elite commando unit), and the infamous Clone Force 99 or the Bad Batch. During the beginning of the Clone Wars they thought like how most commandos do as they are better then the regular meat cans but as the war progressed and they started to go on more mission with troops and ARCs like: Commander Kyl,Clobber,Owl,Thawne,Ronin,Patriot,Riley,and Claymor they began to think of them as brothers. They also fought during the Battle of Devaron where Owl sacrificed himself to protect the native Devorians, Rescue Squad mourned there fallen brother as well. Later on in the war they where deployed along with the rest of the 411 Attack Legion to Siron where they fought the most bloodiest battle yet the Battle Of Siron where Icon was killed by General Grievous and he was replaced by Riley.They helped The 411th rescue Zev Nexus after he was captured during the battle. Eagle deserted the GAR with his brothers during Operation Knightfall but Blaze betrayed them unable to resist the Order 66 programming in him killing Riley. He later joined Zevin's resistance against the Empire and found out he was indeed force Sensitive thanks to half of his blood coming from A Jedi Knight who died before the battle of Naboo. He began training as a Jedi under Zev And fought alongside Hienz Carsen,Jaybo Hood, and the Wookiee Swook'Whyook and others against the Empire. He married Besany Turmond during the Galactic Civil War after she rescued him and joined the Forsaken and had twins during the Darkness War named Aven and Trix. After Besany's death during the War Eagle was left to raise their children alone but also had help from his brothers and The Nexus Family. Eagle was mind controlled by the Mistress during the Second Galactic Civil War and became The Grand Enforcer for the Imperative till he was freed from it by his children and sacrificed himself to save Siron and killed his former Brother Blaze in the process. Eagle was remembered by his children and later was given a memorial statue by the Sironites as a thank you to the Jetti Mando'ade. Category:Male Category:Grey knights Category:Clone trooper Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:411 legion Category:Rescue squad